Smile
by findtheScissorhands
Summary: English version of "Sonrisas". Filia is in bed, mortally wounded by a mazoku, when Xelloss comes. A little sad. Oneshot.


**English translation of my spanish fic Sonrisas. Please tell me if there are any mistakes, that's how I learn.**

**Hope you like it... **

..

For more years than she could count, that annoying mazoku had visited the house every month, maybe every two months, with the only apparent purpose of teasing her. He came to frighten her in quiet days with aberrant news from the outside world, news she hadn't asked for or even cared about, and in the meanwhile he also tended to annoy everyone around her as well. He never did anything useful, nevertheless was always smiling, which had led her to think that his master had ordered him to keep an eye on them.

And now, on her deathbed, there he was again, with the very same smile etched on his face.

- You look awful, Filia.

Filia sensed a little anger rush her, but just a little, and the sensation soon disappeared. The truth was, she hadn't enough strenght left to get angry.

- Well, what did you expect? - she answered in a bad mood.- After all, I was attacked by one of your kind. I still don't know why. What terrible plan are you hatching now?

Xelloss made an irritating sneer and put a finger to his lips.

- That's a secret - he crooned. Then he turned to the window and looked into the distance.- Where's little Val? I bet he's a lot taller than the last time I visited.

- Did you think I was going to let him see me like this? He's too young... I told Jillas to take him with some humans I know.

Filia's state wasn't really a bearable vision for any child. She was horribly pale, and as still as if she had been paralyzed. She had bandages around her chest and neck, and though the inmaculate sheets of her bed covered the worst, blood stains were still visible, as well as other bluish stains of a strange substance that, like a curse, flowed form her wounds. But above all things, Filia seemed tired. Very tired.

- Please, leave... - she said.- It would be humilliating if the last thing I ever saw was a mazoku.

Xelloss did not leave. He only hovered over her head for a while and then stood by the opposite side of the bed.

- You're being hysterical - he murmured, touching the tip of her nose.

Filia didn't react. If she had been healthy and on her feet, she would have inmediately transformed into a dragon and probably destroyed half of the house in an attempt to burn him into ashes, but now she couldn't even try. Xelloss seemed to realize that too. He pinched her nose a couple more times, first in a playful way, then as if he was trying to figure out something. Nevertheless, all he received in return was a weary glance.

- What's the matter, Filia? Are you finally accepting that you cannot beat me? - he mocked her.

- I cannot beat you - Filia confirmed weakly. With a supreme effort, she turned around on the bed, and Xelloss found himself staring at her long, blond hair.

Silence filled the room for a moment, only interrupted by the birds singing outside. It was a beautiful day. Finally, Xelloss put his hands to his waist.

- Well, it was about time you admited that - he said.- But I must confess this bores me.

Filia didn't answered. She covered herself a little more with the sheets. The still smiling mazoku raised an eyebrow.

- You can't just ignore me like that, my fair lady - he said, impatiently pulling her hair.- After all, all I do is drinking some of your tea. Is that so evil? - he pointed out in an irritating feigned voice.

Filia just wished he would shut up so she could listen to the birds, but deep inside she realized it was true. Even if it was annoying to have him flying around, Xelloss hadn't done anything really evil during his visits, and it could be said that he behaved fairly well (in his strange way of behaving well). More than once had Filia thought he wasn´t really good or bad, but only someone with his own logic, willing to obey his master at any cost. But of course, knowing who his master was, she couldn't trust him. Maybe that was the reason why she hadn't allowed herself to get used to his presence...

However, it was too late now for that kind of thoughts. She was exhausted. There was no hope for her, and she just couldn't understand what in the world was Xelloss trying to achieve by teasing her.

- I'm dying, Xelloss - she said, as firmly as she could.- You win. The mazoku have been stronger than me.

Xelloss counteracted her words with a dry laugh.

- Meh, most of them are not that strong - he said.- It's not as if they could kill you...

But then Filia turned to him again, and there was no anger or fear on her face; only a smile. That sad smile sealed everything in stone: it was true, she was going to die, and there was nothing to do about it. This time there would be no savior, no healing spells.

- You can't die - said a still similing Xelloss.

Filia's smile stayed on, and it slowly made his disappear.

- You can't die - Xelloss reapeated, now serious. His eyes opened, barely visible under the shade of his hair, and he noticed Filia's wounds once again, the blood and the bluish substance already smearing the sheets over her chest.

- I don't know why, but I wish you luck, you horrible demon - Filia said calmly.- I guess... I guess it's been fun...

And she even seemed a little happy. So sad and happy... She had lived a good life, though maybe not a long one in dragon years, and if she wanted to part in peace, even in peace with a demon like him, that was exactly what she was going to do. Xelloss, standing next to the bed, stared at her with his eyes open in an expression that showed no emotion, or maybe a confusing mixture of many of them. Despite the fatigue, Filia couldn't help but to feel curious.

- Xelloss... Are you sad? - she asked.

Xelloss said nothing. After staring at her for a few more seconds, without blinking or moving a muscle, he vanished.

Filia whispered. Her vision was starting to get blurry. She rested her head on the pillow and discovered that she barely felt any pain now. That was a bad sign, but she didn't care. Little after that, Jillas came into the room, followed by Val, who had refused to leave. Both of them stayed with her, kneeling next to the bed.

Xelloss wandered around for a while, floating in his invisible form. Many human houses had been built near Filia's in the past years. Apparently she was very dear to their habitants, and down there the humans were starting to gather and spread the news: the mazoku had killed her, torned her apart, and something worse was probably about to happen. An invisible Xelloss heard them speak in desperation.

While he was leaving behind the last line of houses, a short memory came to his mind from a past that had fallen far, a past in which he used to travel from time to time with Lina Inverse and her friends. He had been hurt, and Filia helped him to move. He briefly remembered the feeling of his body leaning against hers, and then vanished again.

After that day, no one ever saw him near the house.

.


End file.
